


King Of The

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Barry’s free to be himself again. <br/>Disclaimer: I wish I had as great a character as Barry. Alas, he ain’t mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of The

Chopping people into bits isn’t as much fun when it’s your job. You don’t get to choose who you hack up. The skinny guy and the curvy chick, they say, ‘When people come, chop them to bits and bits’. You do what they order, because people always sniffed around. 

Now Lab Five is so much rubble, and everyone thinks you’re dead, as dead as a piece of metal with a skull for a face can be. You break the last of the chains holding you down. 

The concrete jungle waits for you. So much prey to stalk and chop. Pretty little things, out for a night-time walk. They don’t know you’re free. Don’t know you’re still alive. You have to swallow a giggle, following a cute brunette with a sway to her hips that could make a dead man stiff. Well, if you had the parts, they would, but only after you catch up to her. 

You spin her into an alley. She screams so you cut out her throat first. Blood sprays the alley walls, making you giggle. Too bad she’s dead. You still want to play. 

Gore drips off your cleaver. Standing up, you give your armor a shake. Maybe there’s some other little prey you can track down. More fun you can have. So you keep stalking. King of the jungle, sweetie. 


End file.
